


【天然】犬猫

by Wureswe



Series: 早年黑历史为主 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【天然】犬猫

【天然】犬猫の恋愛二十題

　　犬的恋愛10のお題

　　１．『待て』と言われれば  
　　　相叶雅纪是只虽然品种优良教养很好但是不知为何总会high过头的黄金猎犬。大野智则是只个性懒洋洋很好摸很安静的黑毛（前）野猫。  
　　　最初见面的时候因为都很怕生连着几天都没说上话，不过相叶倒是试图接近搭话什么的，挺大个身子偷偷摸摸躲在门口观察房间里玩毛线球的大野时总有种诡异的喜感。后来熟悉了就变成相叶天天绕着大野转圈要和他玩。  
　　　不过相叶总控制不住力道，把大野圈在怀里咬耳朵的时候大野往往乖乖团成一个黑毛团子，觉得疼了就细声细气咪咪叫两声，再仰头咬相叶鼻尖一下：“相葉ちゃん等一下啦。”  
　　　相叶瞬间就变成正襟危坐耳朵竖得老高，两眼睛严肃地盯着从自己怀里掉到地上还没反应过来的大野。  
　　　在奇怪的地方教养特别好啊……大野感慨着顺着相叶的背爬上去，舔舔他头顶的毛：“已经可以了哟。”  
　　　相叶一个低头就又把他甩进了自己怀里笑得眉眼弯弯继续亲亲舔舔。

　　　  
　　　２．くんくん、くんくん  
“おーちゃん、いい匂い。”  
　　大野刚被从热水里捞出来，皮肤晕红着一句话也说不出来，瘫在地摊上任相叶在他身边很兴奋似的绕来绕去，鼻子到处蹭蹭拱拱地闻。  
　　“只是洗了个澡嘛…………”他翻了个身觉得与对方过近的距离有点不妙。  
　　相叶一爪子把他捞回来继续闻，尾巴在身后一甩一甩：“可是超级香的啊。”  
　　……不要闻奇怪的地方啦。大野挠了他一脸。  
　　相叶一愣。  
　　奇怪的地方是什么地方？这里？还是这里？他伸舌头在大野肚子上舔了两下。  
　　大野软绵绵求饶似的喊相葉ちゃん的样子实在太过新奇以至于后面的故事一发不可收拾。  
　　总之以后被强制拎去洗澡之后大野都会躲起来不让相叶找到自己，要不然那么忍耐洗的热水澡一点意义都没有了。

　　  
　　　３．ちぎれんばかりに尻尾を振って  
　　相叶的心情高低起伏很容易表现在身体行动的各种方面。高兴的时候会摇尾巴眼睛瞪得老大仿佛能从那双杏眼里看见kirakira的特效，沮丧的时候则会垂着耳朵脑袋把自己藏在壁橱里躺平直到被找到都不吃东西。  
　　顺带一提后面那种情况在大野智沉迷抓鱼之后就变成了“大野抓鱼→相叶躲起来→大野回家把相叶从壁橱里找出来/一起窝在壁橱里睡觉”。  
　　主人二宫氏对壁橱里日益增长的毛感到非常困扰。  
　　“你们要玩就在外面玩啊在壁橱里掉毛很难打扫的好不好。”说着就拎着大野的后颈把他放到屋外庭院里，相叶也就跟着跑出去。  
　　不能睡觉还能玩什么呢？  
　　几天之后二宫家庭院里出现了一道黑猫趴屋檐上往下扔塑料盒下面金毛犬满院子跑着捡的奇异风景。  
　　盒子没几块，大野扔完了就只能一脸困扰地看下面尾巴都快摇断了的相叶，想了想自己助跑一段毫不犹豫跳下去。  
　　正正好掉进微笑着的相叶怀里。

 

　　　４．番犬の役目もこなします  
　　おーちゃん的午睡时间就由我来守护！  
　　ふふふ……相葉ちゃん愿意的话倒是没什么啦…但是既然这么说了就不要总把我舔醒啊……  
　　…………那改成おーちゃん的睡颜就由我来守护！

 

　　５．捨てられた子犬のような目  
　　　“おーちゃん、おーちゃん～来玩吧～”  
　　　大野翻翻眼皮眯着眼睛看看蹲在沙发边上不断甩着尾巴的相叶，慵懒地翻了个身尾巴冲着相叶摇了两下：“很困啦相葉ちゃん……你自己去玩嘛……”  
　　　相叶撅着嘴抱怨似的“诶——？”了一声，尾巴也垂到了地上。  
　　　大野在沙发上躺了一小会儿，背后的视线越来越强烈，刺得他不得不睁开眼睛，无奈地回过头去望了相叶一眼。  
　　　——呜哇又是那种眼神……他忍不住头疼起来。  
　　　耳朵尾巴低垂着漂亮的黑曜石瞳孔荡着淡淡的萤光，像是要被放在橘子纸箱里扔到街上的可怜相。  
　　　明明是大型犬干嘛要摆出这样的表情啊，太狡猾了啦这是犯规吧这绝对是犯规吧。  
　　　大野脑袋里反复转着这些想法，还是没忍住伸着爪子轻轻挠了相叶头顶一下。  
　　　然后就被瞬间换成明朗表情的相叶扑在沙发上在脸上舔了道口水印。  
　　　  
　　　——大野智每天的午睡时间最近应该正式更名为“与相叶斗法并被扑倒的时间”了。

 

６．怒鳴ったら思い切りしょげた  
　　大野不怎么生气。  
　　不，应该说基本情绪就没有过于起伏的时候。每天发发呆想想鱼跟相叶笑一笑闹一闹也就过去了。  
　　所以基本上相叶消沉的时候都是因为又不小心砸了家里东西被二宫骂了的时候。  
　　今天又摔了一个玻璃杯。大野在家里转了几圈，还是在同一个壁橱里找到了努力把自己缩成一团的相叶。  
　　简直就是一生悬命地消沉啊。身后似乎都能看见漫画效果似的黑线。  
　　大野走过去拍拍他的头，相叶低声嗷呜一下，眼圈通红看着他。  
　　  
　　二宫从壁橱里拎出两只抱在一团抽抽搭搭的动物时又好气又好笑：“哭都要凑一堆你们两个是要怎样啦。”  
　　  
８．ぺろぺろ、ぺろぺろ  
　　春天是个好季节，主要是对相叶而言。  
　　这时候大野只要出去溜一圈就要被满街的发情期气味搞得变成四处乱窜喵喵叫着的混乱状态，几次之后他长了记性基本就不敢往外跑了。  
　　这样不好这样不好。相叶语重心长跟他讲道理。这么好的天气おーちゃん你要多运动多出去见见阳光不能总是呆在家里。  
　　大野红着脸捂住耳朵不搭理他。  
　　相叶直接叼着他后颈把他拎出去巡回似的跑一圈，还没走上几百米大野就像被木天蓼勾了魂似的不住喊着相葉ちゃん相葉ちゃん抱着他脖颈直蹭了。  
　　负起责任来把发情期的恋人全身舔遍这样那样什么的，只有春天才做得到啊！  
　　

　　７．いつだって全力です  
等到深夜自家两只宠物才回来的二宫抱着毛都湿透累成一摊的大野居高临下看着相叶。  
　　“你给我去院子里睡一周あいばか。”  
　　  
　　  
　　９．犬だって獣だよ  
　　白天被大野的气味勾得也进入了发情期的相叶躺在院子里数着星星，心里无限寂寥。  
　　旁边悉悉窣窣一阵脚步声，他晃晃头瞥了眼，大野顶着还未干的头发安静看着他。  
　　“おーちゃん还不去睡觉吗？今天应该很累了吧？”  
　　大野脸一红无奈笑着说你还知道我累啊。  
　　相叶也反应过来，嘿嘿笑了两声爬起来把大野搂进自己怀里。  
　　应该是被拉去洗过澡了，淡淡的香气醺得相叶有点发晕，想一想大野白天似乎也是太累了只好忍痛把他放开，结果大野自己抱住他，再推开又再蹭上来。  
　　“……ねおーちゃん、不管怎么说我也还是犬类哦，动物本能可是很惊人。”  
　　“我知道啊。”大野轻咬了一下他下颌，眼睛在黑夜里闪着过于明亮的光：“不过你忘了猫也是动物吗？”

 

　　１０．僕をしっかり躾けてね  
　　你们爱怎么自己折腾就折腾吧老子不管了。二宫撑着脸跟自己家一犬一猫训话。反正有点教养别出去祸害别人家宠物就行。  
　　相叶低声笑着垂下头去咬大野耳朵。听到没おーちゃん你要负责任好好教育我不出去祸害别人哦。  
　　被轻轻给了一爪子。  
　　  
　　  
★猫的恋愛10のお題

　　１．膝は私の指定席  
　　即使作为一只猫咪，大野智喜欢睡觉的程度也很惊人。  
　　他可以睁着眼睡可以闭着眼睡可以站着睡可以躺着睡，可以边吃东西边睡也可以不吃不喝睡三天三夜，即使醒着也有一大半的时间看上去像睡着了一样。  
　　相叶有时候会觉得不让大野边做边睡简直就是个巨大的挑战。  
　　——好在他很有挑战精神！  
　　  
　　大野并不太认床，毕竟不管在哪里都能睡着，只要有块暖和的地界也就能两眼一眯睡得很香甜。  
　　相叶对他总是睡迷糊了就翻肚皮打呼噜梦话喊マグロ的毛病既萌得打滚又无奈得心碎。  
　　哪有一睡着了嘴巴砸吧砸吧不撒娇不叫恋人只会喊鱼的啊！  
　　为了培养大野睡觉时的好习惯，相叶想尽办法给他进行各种各样奇怪的催眠，比如在他睡着时一直在耳边念自己的名字或者大野一开始喊鱼就把他强制舔醒。  
　　结果大野睡醒以后好长时间不肯直视相叶。  
　　相叶被无视了不知多少次以后只能缩在墙角种蘑菇：“到底发生什么了啊为什么おーちゃん不愿意看我是已经厌倦我了吗……”  
　　“不、那个，只是做了个奇怪的梦……”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“梦见了好多鱼长着相葉ちゃん的脸想扑过来亲我……感觉有点诡异……”  
　　“……”  
　　相叶就此决定放弃与大野的睡眠习惯做斗争。  
　　  
　　不过相叶这时候还没有预料到未来大野会在睡得迷迷瞪瞪的时候边叫着“相葉鱼……”边蹭过来在他大腿上找个窝继续睡。  
　　因为那个样子实在太可爱了所以相叶每天都无比期待大野睡觉的时间（并没有特指什么）。  
　　

　　２．構わないでよ、構ってよ  
　　大野和一般都带点傲娇特质的猫咪不太一样。  
　　比如隔壁樱井家养的松本润，白猫一只特别大爷，周身上下流转着“别来摸我别来摸我”的避体金光但实际上却是个被摸了就会害羞的好孩子。  
　　大野则是个不管怎么摸怎么放置不管都不会出现问题的柔软个性，反倒是相叶被冷落了就会陷入低沉状态。  
　　两个人在一起就是无敌的啦！  
　　诶？为什么？  
　　因为おーちゃん可以在我消沉的时候安慰我，而且我不会让おーちゃん觉得寂寞啊。  
　　……  
　　？？？おーちゃん你突然亲我做什么？  
　　

　　４．小さく柔らかなその体  
　　不仅仅是相比相叶的体型，即使是在猫咪中大野也算个头小的，而且身体也很柔软，可以轻轻松松钻进各种狭窄的缝隙里。  
　　不过对相叶来说最大的好处自然不会是大野跑去钻洞很方便。  
　　自家恋人抱起来非常舒服，各种意义上。  
　　放在床上的时候会露出有点害羞的表情嘴角微微翘着看自己，皮肤摸起来触感好的没话说，叫声也被猫咪协会的人官方认证过是音质很好的声音。  
　　“……おーちゃん来做吧！”  
　　“诶？いきなり？”  
　　  
　　  
　　３．いてっ、いたた、痛いって！  
　　猫咪的尾巴，非常脆弱。  
　　稍微碰一下都可能被骂。  
　　不过做的时候相叶有点无法控制去揪大野的尾巴然后看身下被压着的猫咪羞红着脸喊着好疼好疼想伸爪子挠他的样子。  
　　……因为太可爱了嘛！  
　　而且真的痛的话才不会羞羞的地方高昂着扭着腰贴过来啦！  
　　

　　５．泣かれてしまえば逆らえない  
　　“おーちゃん……又要去了？”  
　　被掐着尾巴尖下面还一直顶在脆弱的地方，手指却堵在出口不让他发泄，还说什么次数太多了会累的话。  
　　虽然不想表现得太软弱但是脱口而出的声音都是哽咽的：“相、葉ちゃん…放、……”  
　　相叶慌慌张张停下来说着对不起对不起不要哭嘛，低下头来把他脸上的透明痕迹舔干净。  
　　其实是因为太舒服了这种话，打死大野他也不会说出口。  
　　

　　６．ついてきてるのはバレバレです  
　　做的时候不知为何总会有些过火。发情期间倒是还好，但平日因为突发奇想或者气氛使然生发出来的结束以后就会有些辛苦，即使相叶不断说着ごめんごめん，大野还是会暂时避开他几个小时。  
　　躲开的时候还腿脚不太灵便有点步履蹒跚。  
　　心疼也没有用，相叶帮不上忙，只好在家里一圈圈游荡胡思乱想着下次要小心可是おーちゃん太可爱了所以到底是要怪谁啊之类的事情，然后拐弯的时候余光瞥见点黑色的影子。  
　　“……？”  
　　回头去看，并没有什么异样。  
　　野性的直觉怎么不准了？相叶摇摇头再往前走，总觉得身后微妙的有什么存在感。  
　　相叶快速走了几步身影躲在墙壁后，然后在大野探出头的瞬间一下子扑上去。  
　　“呜哇！”  
　　一犬一猫滚成一团轱辘轱辘撞到对面的墙上。  
　　

　　７．誰もが虜のその魅力  
　　“润君大好き。”  
　　——相叶啃着骨头看院子里抱着松本不撒手的大野。  
　　“NINO摸得最多的就是我了。”  
　　——相叶啃着骨头看趴在二宫腿上撒娇的大野。  
　　“翔君的脸超级帅啊。”  
　　——相叶啃着骨头看拽着樱井衣服卖萌的大野。  
　　  
　　与其说是都会被他的魅力俘获，不如说这猫就是喜欢表白吧。  
　　相叶雅纪吐掉骨头在memo上记下今晚的行程。  
　　

　　８．『狭いベッドに二人』が好き  
关于二宫家里那个承载了不少辛酸泪水的壁橱里，其实还有点不可言说的小秘密。  
毕竟安慰人的方法有很多而且猫咪喜欢狭窄的地方对吧？

 

９．気まぐれなのは見せかけだけで  
　　大野今天又去抓鱼了，还是和隔壁的隔壁家的知念猫一起。  
　　相叶躺在庭院里晒太阳，难得的懒洋洋毫无干劲。  
　　有时候他总会产生到底恋人是不是也像自己喜欢他一样喜欢自己的疑问，然后想着想着就陷入消沉。  
　　喜欢自由不受拘束的话，他也可以跟着去玩去闹啊，为什么要把他丢下去找别人。  
　　今天也是，明明说好要在家里呆着的，却心血来潮看着天气好就要往外跑，偏偏那个说想出去的笑容太明媚了以至于相叶根本说不出拒绝的话来。  
　　相叶在草地上打了个滚，两眼一闭心塞地决定睡觉。  
　　

１０．僕の子犬は寂しんぼ  
　　大野回到家时就看见大型犬趴在地上把餐盒撇一边看都不看一眼的寂寞相。  
　　他走过去拍拍相叶的头：“相葉ちゃん、ただいま。”  
　　相叶眼皮一垂耳朵一耸，还是没忍住扑上去：“おかえり。”  
　　大野双手环住他轻轻拍拍他后背。  
　　  
　　ね、为什么おーちゃん总喜欢把我一个人扔家里啊……  
　　因为如果相葉ちゃん不在的话，我大概也不会回来了啊。  
　　不我是说不能一起出去……咦？……咦咦？？  
　　如果一起出去，说不定会两个人一起迷路呢，不过只要相葉ちゃん还在这里，我就一定不会走丢呢。  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
